Explosions and Confusions
Read Dane woke up. It was early in the morning and the sun was about to rise. As he opened his eyes, he found that he was in a strange room that had no furniture besides the bed he was lying on. The snowy white color of the walls made him feel somewhat weird, as he had never really liked that color. But the weirdest thing was that Muhammad was standing over him with a huge smile on his face. „Muhammad?“ Dane asked, „What are you doing here? Where are the others?“ „Don't worry about them.“ Muhammad replied, „They are all fine. Probably back in some base of the agency. It's you that's important to me.“ „Why am I here?“ Dane asked, „Haven't you heard: Ezra is the star of the group! What use could you possibly have more me? And what makes you even think that I would cooperate?“ „Oh, you can do a lot for me.“ Muhammad replied, „“But before you can, we must add something. You know, update you a bit.“ Muhammad put his left hand on Dane's forehead and continued talking. „You see, although you are really mad at Ezra, you would never betray him. You are the most loyal friend he has and he doesn't even see it. But I think it's about time for you to play your own game and step out of his shadow. I can help you with that.“ „I might be mad at Ezra, but not so mad that it would make me want to ever work together with you!“ Dane replied. „And take your filthy hand off my forehead you...“ He looked at Muhammad and noticed that his black hair was greasy. „...You Snape!“ Muhammad laughed for a few moments. „Still thinking I am Snape, huh?“ he said, and laughed again. For a few moments it seemed like he was the old Muhammad, the boy Dane had spent a lot of time together with not that long ago. But just in few seconds that cheerful expression disappeared, and cruel smile appeared on his face. Then put his right hand on Dane's forehead as well. „Well I am Lord Voldemort!“ he said and laughed. „And I will make you my apprentice!“ And before Dane could say or do anything, Muhammad started to speak in a different language. It was more weird than any of the languages Dane had heard in his life. After just a few short seconds, he started to feel dizzy. It didn't take much time until he passed out. The next day Ezra woke up. He felt a little better than he had the previous day. As he looked around in the room, he noticed that no one was there. His mom had left him some bananas, a copy of „A Study in Scarlet“ by sir Arthur Conan Doyle and some raspberry yoghurt. His mother came to see him later that day, but didn't spend the night this time. Ezra spent the rest of the evening reading „A Study in Scarlet“, which was a book he had read a lot but never really seemed to get tired of. After a few hours of reading, he fell asleep. But he couldn't sleep for a long time, as he woke up when someone entered the room in the middle of the night. And before he could do anything, he felt that something cold was put on his forehead. „Hello, Ezra.“ someone with a familiar voice said, „It's great to see you again.“ As Ezra looked up at the person about to shoot him, he realised that it was Dane. At the same time in a Hydra base far away, Sarah was locked in a tiny dark room. It had no windows and only one piece of furniture, which was the small iron bed that had a small matress on it. As she was pushed inside, she knew that this was going to be any fun at all. It wasn't long until the door opened and someone in a wheelchair came in. As the lights were turned on, she saw that it was Adrien. Although he had recovered a bit, he still looked very weak. When he entered the room and noticed Sarah, he had a faint smile on his face. „I'm glad I got the chance to see you again.“ he said. His voice was quiet and not as energetic as usual. „After all, we still have some unfinished business to do.“ „So you have brought me here for revenge?“ Sarah asked, „Go ahead then, try to kill me. I'm strong enough to face you even if you weren't in a state such as this. Unless you have a dozen agents waiting behind the door, you will not be able to beat me.“ „I have this little beauty here.“ Adrien said with a smile on his face and took out a blowtorch. Then he whistled and five agents came in and chained her to the bed. A few of them got injured in the process, as Sarah resisted as much as she possibly could. But as Adrien had a lot of them at his command, they were soon able to chain her. After they had successfully done that, they left the room, leaving Adrien alone with his victim. „You know,“ Adrien said, coming closer to the bed, „Now that you can't resist any more, I can do what I want with you. And I have chosen your least favorite method of torture.“ He then lit the blowtorch up and smiled as he saw how Sarah was getting more scared by the minute. „This is going to be fun.“ But before he could do anything, the whole Hydra base suddenly burst into flames. At the same time, Ezra felt as if he had been made out of stone. Staring in disbelief, he looked at the person who he never expected to betray him pointing a gun at him. This had to be a dream, just an illusion, not the reality. This couldn't be true. Ezra pinched himself to wake himself up. But nothing happened. And it didn't really look like Dane was about to back down. „Dane...“ Ezra said quietly, „What have I done to make you want to kill me? I am your best friend!“ „You were my best friend.“ Dane said with an angry voice. „But not anymore. I will make you pay for killing my mother!“ „What are you talking about?“ Ezra asked, now both confused and scared. „Your mother is dead? Since when?“ „Stop pretending to be a fool!“ Dane yelled, „I know what you did! And now I will have my revenge!“ As he had said those words, he aimed at his target, pulled the trigger and shot. Outside in the hallway, Muhammad was waiting for a sign that Dane had shot Ezra. As he heard the it, he took his rifle and started walking towards the room, only to find it empty once he had stepped in. „We must get away from here quickly!“ Dane whispered as he was helping Ezra get down the rope. „Muhammad will realise that I actually shot at the wall and might get here sooner than we can get away!“ As both of them were on the ground, Dane helped Ezra get towards Muhammad's car. But Muhammad was already on the first floor of the hospital and wasn't far from the main entrance. Although Ezra wasn't the easiest burden to carry, Dane still managed to get him in the car. But as he noticed Muhammad getting closer and closer, he knew he had to act fast. After slamming the doors, he turned the keys that he had stolen from Muhammad and started the car. As he was starting to drive away, Muhammad stepped in front of the car. But it was too late: as the car had already started to move really fast, Muhammad was run over before he could do anything. Determined to get away as soon as possible, Dane drove away really fast, and left the injured Muhammad lie on the side of the road. Category:Chapters Category:Season Two Category:By Gerda